


At The Seams

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Humor, Multi, OT3, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Snark, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Massively short but sweet drabble involving the Sirens sharing a bed.
Relationships: Gotham City Sirens - Relationship, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Catwoman/Harley Quinn, Sirens - Relationship
Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/296357
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	At The Seams

Harleen Quinzel was a strong individual, stronger than many others in both her physical ability and her mental prowess. Yet even she could only stand the looks of longing which her babies were giving her as they eyeballed the bed which was already filled to absolute breaking point for so long.

“Please?”

Sticking her lower lip out in a well-formed pout, Harley gave Ivy her most pleading look.

“No.”

“Please, Pammy? I love you.”

“That's sweet, tulip, but my answer is still no.” Ivy shook her head, sending her red hair cascading over her shoulder as her back reclined against the headboard. “Keep those mutts off the sheets. These are expensive.”

“Red! C'mon!” Harley fought her case with vigour. “That's not fair!”

“We barely have room for the cat.” Ivy ran her fingers through the shock of dark hair which was easily within touching distance. “So the dogs are a definite no.”

“Very funny, Ivy.” Selina cut in, twisting her head up as Ivy petted her to gaze at the pair she lay between, her head on par with their knees as she lounged comfortably. “It's a mystery why you need to use your pheromones to draw in a crowd with funny lines like that.”

“Y'feeling left out, Kitty?” Abandoning her cause, Harley also turned her concentration to Selina. “Slide back up and i'll make sure ya feel included! I've been told I give the best hugs.”

“That's not all I think she's thinking of giving you.” Ivy muttered as the wicked glint in Harleys' eyes grew more prominent. “I'd slither away while you have the chance, Lina, or I don't see any of us getting out of this bed any time s-”

Ivy hadn't even got the final word out before Selinas' presence made it known between herself and Harley and she cocked a brow at the movement.

“I don't have anywhere to be today.” Selina answered the unspoken challenge. “May as well spend it in bed with my favourite girls.”

“Yes!”

Sliding an arm along Selinas' bare stomach, Harley secured her favourite feline in a firm hug before allowing her hand to travel further and come to rest on Ivy's arm, the coolness of it welcoming in its familiarity.

“Good choice, Kitty.” Harley purred, moving in closer for the kill as Ivy mirrored her movements. “Let's make sure ya know ya made the right decision.”

Their bed, already fit to burst with occupants, was soon filled with a the slow stirrings of regular movement with only soft gasps and the occasional moan breaking the sweet silence of the afternoon.

To the eye of an outsider, the tangle of limbs would have appeared odd with some as pale as the sheets which they rested on, some tinged a faint shade of green which fluctuated with the passion of their owner, and others possessing a delightfully deep shade which evoked the warmth of the earth itself.

Odd, but perfect.


End file.
